


haunted house

by bleepbloopbee



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Bathroom Makeout Sessions, College Parties, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepbloopbee/pseuds/bleepbloopbee
Summary: “Do you do this to all the tall, dark, and handsome men you meet eyes with?” I ask.Simon laughs.“No,” he replies. “I just couldn’t resist.”
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	haunted house

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t written in first person in six years, so this was a fun experiment :) hope you enjoyed, since I had this idea bouncing around my head and I needed to get it out. hope yall liked, hope it wasn't too ooc <3<3
> 
> title and inspiration comes from the song Haunted House, by sir babygirl

## Baz

I hate parties like this. Dev dragged me along to this house party, where people are packed wall to wall. A smoke session in someone’s bedroom is much more my style. This is just annoying. It’s too loud to hear anything but the pounding music. To make matters worse, we only got two steps inside the door before I lost Dev. It was ridiculous, and I’m tempted to leave… but I’ve been dragged all the way out here, so I might as well stay for a few.

I’m off to the side of the living room, right by the hallway that leads to other areas of the house. There’s a second floor here somewhere, but it’s a cramped little house so who knows where the stairs are. 

Around me, the music shifts. It’s some heavy bass dance mix, where all the songs blend together. 

It’s exhausting. 

Somebody bumps into my shoulder and doesn’t bother apologizing before stumbling down the hallway. My eyes follow them, then they duck into the bathroom. Presumably, to throw up whatever shit alcohol is being served. 

I’m not even bothering with a drink. I just want to smoke-- weed or nicotine or tobacco, I don’t give a shit. Just something that won’t give me a headache in the morning. 

A sigh slips through my lips. I scan the living room again. Fortunately, I’m taller than most of the people here. There’s nothing to look at really, just masses of bodies moving to music. 

But my eyes meet somebody’s. Somebody who is staring right at me.

## Simon

I don’t want to be here. Penny, of all people, dragged me here. 

She got back her scores on a massive exam today, and it’s good. Great, really, and sparked her to take me out to the first party she heard about. I followed, of course, because even if I’m unhappy, I’m not leaving her alone at a party. (She can defend herself-- no doubt about that, I just always worry.)

I’ve lost her though, of course. 

She’s dancing somewhere in the crowd, and my eyes keep scanning to see if I can find her mass of brown hair. No such luck. 

My back is to the wall, standing between two windows that face out to the backyard. I’ve been to this house a handful of times before. It’s a cramped, off campus student house. I think footballers live here, but maybe that could be another house. All of these party houses blend together.

I scan the room again, hoping to see her even though it’s only been ten seconds. Carefully, I brace a hand on the wall, and go up onto the tips of my toes. It only gives me a few inches, but enough to see over most people’s heads. I scan for a third time, only for my eyes to lock onto someone standing across the room.

 _Jesus Christ_ , he is stunning.

The man in question is leaning up against the wall, same as I am, but looks much more casual about it. He’s got this… aura of practiced poise and confidence. His hair is raven black, falling in loose waves. He’s all slender too, tall and sharp. 

As if he senses my staring, the man meets my eyes. From this distance, I can only tell that his eyes are dark. One of his eyebrows raises. I nervously gulp, and fall back onto the balls of my feet. I feel heat on my cheeks. 

## Baz

I catch a glimpse of unruly bronze curls before the face disappears. Another sigh slips out of my mouth. From the few seconds our eyes met, I could see pale skin dotted with moles. It was cute, that glimpse, but then they were gone. 

Pushing away from the wall, I’m ready to make my exit. I’m fine with leaving Dev behind. I’ve been fine with that for roughly ten minutes now, but I’m just humoring myself. Like Dev will appear from the sea of shifting faces and sweating bodies.

Just as I turn, someone catches my wrist.

My upper lip curls, ready to push away the person. I turn back, and there’s that face. Pale skin dotted with moles, framed by gravity defying curls.

The man’s lips move, but his voice is taken away by the music. I shake my head, and tug my wrist away. We don’t need words, apparently, because both of us make our way down the hallway. 

It doesn’t make much difference, sound wise, but it’s better than before. We’re at the back of the hall, surrounded on three sides by doors. I lean up against a closed one, and the man follows.

“Hi,” the man says. Or really, yells. 

I raise my eyebrow again. I’m not really sure what he wants to do with me. He’s a few inches shorter, looking up at me with pale blue eyes. As far as blue goes, they’re quite unremarkable. But against pale skin, they seem to glow. 

“I’m Simon,” he says, leaning close to me. I can feel his breath on my cheek.

“Baz,” I reply. 

A smile grows on Simon’s face. Boldly, he puts a hand on my chest. He leans in further, close enough where his breath goes down my neck. It’s warm, but not uncomfortably so. 

“You look bored,” he says with a laugh. “Need some company?”

He’s handsome enough. It’s been a bit too. I nod. His grin grows wider, if possible. 

“Do you do this to all the tall, dark, and handsome men you meet eyes with?” I ask. Simon laughs.

## Simon

The answer is no. I don’t. 

I haven’t hooked up with anyone since I broke up with Agatha last year. She was lovely and kind, but the spark hadn’t been there. We were just stringing each other along…

“No,” I reply. At this point, I’m inches away from his face just to be heard. But he doesn’t push me away, so I don’t move back. “I just couldn’t resist.”

Baz raises an eyebrow again. I scan his face again. Now that I’m closer, he’s fit. Fit as hell. He’s got a tight fitting black shirt on, with a leather jacket layered on top. He’s got the bad-boy look down to a key, and he bloody _knows_ he looks good. Sharp features and a jawline that could slice me if I’m not careful.

“Good to know,” he replies. One of his hands comes to rest on my shoulder. I realize, somewhere in the back of my mind, that my hand is still on his chest. 

“That makes me special, then?” He says.

Our eyes are locked in a stalemate. I never want to look away. His eyes are intoxicating. So easy to get lost in, like an endless grey sky, dark enough to threaten rain, but are lit up by crackling lightning.

I never want to look away.

## Baz

As if the powers that be allowed it, the door to the bathroom swings open in front of us. The bloke who stumbled in earlier has just left. I glance over Simon’s shoulder, and without warning, walk him backwards through the doorway.

Simon’s eyes go wide. He stumbles back into the bathroom as I kick the door shut behind us. Once he gets his bearings, he comes back to me. He pushes me up against the door, hands grabbing the lapels of my jacket. 

“Jesus Christ,” he mutters, and presses our lips together. 

I almost want to laugh. No foreplay or anything, just right into it. There’s no chance I’m pushing him away though. He’s got fire in him, pressing me back against the door despite our height difference. Our lips move roughly against each other. It’s nasty and sharp. 

I nip at his bottom lip. Simon gasps sharply. The music’s muffled in here, so I can hear every noise and breath he makes.

“Fuck--” he curses. “You a vampire?”

I laugh, opening my eyes. “What?”

“Sharp teeth. They’re like fangs,” Simon replies. His eyes are open too.

I laugh again, curling a hand around Simon’s waist. I bring him a step closer, enough for our stomachs to rest against each other. I think I feel an outline in his trousers.

“Not the first time I’ve heard that,” I say. It’s truly not. I’ve been made fun of it before. “Scared?”

Simon’s eyes search mine for a few seconds. Then they harden in determination.

“No.”

  
  


## Simon

Hands grasp the backs of my thighs. Without warning, I’m hauled up onto the bathroom counter. I squeak, and it draws a laugh out of Baz. 

“Sensitive, are we?” Baz says, raising an eyebrow. He’s standing between my legs, pressing our hips together. _Jesus--_

“Shut up,” I respond. I try to not sound flustered, but it obviously doesn’t work. Baz chuckles. He’s stronger than he looks, and I’ll admit… it makes my trousers feel tight.

I don’t bother giving him a response, though. Instead, I rest my hand on his jaw, and haul him back in. The other is still on his lapel. Baz goes without a fight. His hands curl around my waist. He nips at my bottom lip again, then pushes back. It’s a damn fight, honestly. 

## Baz

Simon kisses like he’s trying to fight me. 

We keep pushing back against each other, then one of us acquiesces. A never ending shift of dominance. He gives up the fight every time I nip at his lip. It’s intoxicating-- he gasps every time like it’s the first time. 

After an eternity, I break away to begin trailing kisses down his jawline. The freckles and moles are everywhere. Dotting his cheeks and jaw, down his neck and below his collar. I latch onto one on the corner of his jaw, just as it slopes down to his neck. 

Simon’s breathing hitches, fingers tightening around my jacket. He curses softly, tilting his head off to the side. 

“Take me home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not extremely active on my fandom twitter, but [here](https://twitter.com/Bailey8GM) it is :)  
> hope yall enjoyed!


End file.
